Je Te Retrouverais
by Louvianne
Summary: ! Je ne respecte pas specialment certains détails de la serie ne vous étonnez donc pas si certaines choses paraissent un peu bizarres ! Et si pendant la course, Molly avait été enlevée ? L'equipe terrienne n'ayant plus de pilote,elle du déclarer forfai
1. Chapter 1

_J_e _T_e _R_e_**t**_r_**o**_u_**v**_e_**r**_a_**i**_s…

_P_r_**o**_l_**o**_g_**u**_e

_A_b_**a**_n_**d**_o_**n**_ d_**e**_ l'_E_q_**u**_i_**p**_e _T_e_**r**_r_**i**_e_**n**_n_**e**_

Allons Jordan ! Aidez-nous à tout ranger, au lieu de rester planté là à rêvasser…

Je sursautais et me retournais en entendant mon prénom. Ce Don Wei n'avait réellement aucun cœur ? Je serrais les poings de rage, Molly n'aurait certainement jamais accepté que l'on déclare ainsi forfait. En même temps, je devais avouer que Don Wei n'avait pas tord… Sans Molly, l'équipe n'avait plus de pilote… Je resserrais un peu plus mon poing. Je n'avais rien pu faire… Pour pas changer.

-°Flash Back°-

Les finalistes de la première étape venaient d'être annoncé. Quand Molly entendit que nous étions dedans, elle me sauta littéralement au cou, je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir légèrement, mais par chance, elle ne remarqua rien. Les juges demandèrent aux finalistes de se rendre dans une petite salle, derrière la piste de lancement. Le Crog, Aikka, Molly et moi nous dirigions donc vers l'endroit, mais quand je voulu rentré, on m'arrêta : Seul les pilotes avaient le droit de rentrer… Molly me lança un regard désolé avant de continuer sa route. Les grandes portes se refermèrent sous mon nez. Je tournas le dos à ces dernières et m'adossa contre, en croisant les bras, ronchonnant quelque peu.

Je patientais ainsi plus d'une demie heure avant d'entendre un véritable raffut dans la salle, puis j'entendis Aikka hurler un énorme et puissant : « NOOOONNNN !!!!! »

Je me mis donc à tambouriner la porte, que l'on me laisse entrer, elles s'ouvrirent mais on ne me laissa pas entrer pour autant. Aikka sortit, je le regardais droit dans les yeux, mais il détourna son regard, un air triste gravé sur son visage d'habitude si souriant. Je fronçais les sourcils, avant de demander ce qui se passait, c'est alors que le Crog sortit en ricanant : « Un candidat en moins, sans lever le petit doigt, n'est-ce pas délicieux … »

J'écarquillais les yeux avant d'entre Aikka prononcer un inaudible « Désolé… » Je me mis alors à le secouer comme un prunier le suppliant de m'expliquer, la seule chose qu'il prononça avant de partir a pas hâtif fut : « Elle a disparu… »

Je restais de marbre, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde ce que cela voulait dire, c'est alors que le trio du jury se mit en avant et appela le reste de l'équipe Terrienne :

Amis Terriens, Suite à regrettable accident, dont nous même ne comprenons absolument rien, votre pilote à disparut, souhaitez vous continuer, ou déclarer forfait ?

COMMENT CA DISPARUE ?!?! Hurlais-je à plein poumon

Et bien… Nous discutions, expliquions les règles de la course sur Oban aux pilotes quand la Terrienne s'est inexplicablement désintégrée en poussière. Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour ce regrettable accident… Vous avez jusqu'à aujourd'hui minuit pour nous annoncer votre décision…

Nous déclarons forfait, nous n'avons plus de pilote… La voix brisée de Don Wei résonna dans l'arène.

Je tombais à genoux, regardant fixement le sol sous mes pieds, je sentis mon nez picoter légèrement avant de sentir des larmes monter à mes yeux. Il m'avait fallu un peu de temps, mais j'avais finis par synchroniser avec Molly pendant les courses… Je venais récemment de la reconnaître en tant que coéquipière, vraie coéquipière… Et amie de surcroît… Une amie que je venais de perdre, sans même avoir eu la moindre occasion de lui dire combien elle comptait pour moi…

-°Fin Flash Back°-

Les larmes montèrent de nouveau à mes yeux, mais je pris une grande inspiration, afin de les retenir… Les bagages étaient bouclées, l'Arrow solidement attaché à la remorque, et nous nous dirigions donc vers le vaisseau qui devait nous ramener sur Terre…

Je regardais une dernière fois le ciel de cette planète et vit Aikka dans le ciel. Je lui fis un geste amical de la main, avant de tourner le dos et rentrer dans le vaisseau, qui décolla aussitôt….

Nous étions donc de retour sur Terre, avec comme absents à nos cotés : Molly, et la victoire…


	2. Chapter 2

_J_e _T_e _R_e_**t**_r_**o**_u_**v**_e_**r**_a_**i**_s…

_L__'_a_**n**_n_**o**_n_**c**_e _**d**_e _**l**_a _N_o_**u**_v_**e**_l_**l**_e _C_o_**u**_r_**s**_e _**d**_'O_**b**_a_**n**_

-°6 ans plus tard°-

Un jeune homme de 24 ans était allongé dans une prairie, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, semblant totalement plongé dans ses pensées.

L'air était frais, l'atmosphère était calme, du moins elle l'était jusqu'à ce qu'un raffut monstrueux se fasse entendre, un star racer surgit dans le ciel, le moteur claquant bruyamment, avant que l'engin ne descende en piquée vers le sol.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, et accouru aussitôt près de l'endroit où le vaisseau devait avoir atterrit. Un panache de fumée s'élevait de ce dernier, le pilote, qui n'était autre qu'une jeune femme, descendit en trombe de son véhicule. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le jeune homme qui la fusillait du regard, elle détourna aussitôt les yeux. Son ami au cheveux mi blonds, mi noirs, n'était guère agréable avec elle, et ce depuis que Don Wei avait annoncé qu'elle était la nouvelle pilote de l'équipe.

QUI t'as donné la permission d'utiliser cet engin ?!?! Hein !!!

Je… C'était le seul star racers dans le hangar…

ET ALORS ? Ce n'est pas pour autant que t'as le droit !! Si ce vaisseau était toujours dans le hangar c'est parce qu'on ne le prend pas avec !! Je t'interdis de piloter cet engin !

Jordan, t'as pas besoin de m'enguirlander pour si peu, c'est…

POUR SI PEU ! Tu plaisantes ! Tu sais de quel engin il s'agit ???

Euh… Pas vraiment…

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, depuis son arrivée dans l'écurie, jamais elle n'avait eu droit à une quelconque parole gentille de la part de Jordan, et là, c'était bien pire que d'habitude. Elle commençait à se demander sérieusement pourquoi Don Wei gardait un homme aussi antipathique dans l'équipe… Mais elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la suite du sermon de Jordan.

De un : On ne pilote pas un engin dont on ne connaît rien ! De deux : cet engin est L'Arrow 3 !!

L'Arrow 3 ? Jamais entendu parlé !

C'est le dernier vaisseau que ma coéquipière a piloté avant de mystérieusement disparaître…

Jordan contourna son amie et se dirigea vers l'engin pour vérifier son état et voyant que l'endroit ou son ancienne coéquipière avait jadis dessiné un lapin était brûlée, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le hangar.

J'envoie Stan et Koji chercher le reste de ce bébé, tu ne touches plus à rien Iyana…

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, honteuse, comment pourrait-elle espérer mieux s'entendre avec le tireur d'élite si elle continuait ainsi à accumuler les conneries à son égard…

"

Jordan était rentré rageusement à la centrale, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'excuser près du mécano qu'il venait de bousculer.

Hey Salut Jordan.

Rick ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Ooooh arrête ! Mais quel accueil chaleureux pour une ancienne légende des stars racers comme moi !

Rick rajusta ses lunettes noires sur son nez, tout en souriant légèrement.

Ouai… Excuses-moi je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs…

Ah lala, encore un problème avec Iyana ?

Pour pas changer !

Qu'a-t-elle encore fait cette fois.

Elle a prit les commandes de l'Arrow 3 sans permission… Et elle a fait cramer l'endroit où Molly avait mit la touche personnelle de _**son**_ vaisseau.

Le sourire de Rick s'effaça aussitôt, il savait pertinemment combien Jordan pouvait éprouver de bienveillance envers cet engin. Il regarda Jordan, son visage n'avait plus du tout sa splendeur d'avant. Autrefois si souriant, maladroit et plaisantin, aujourd'hui il n'était plus que l'épave de lui-même. La mort de Molly l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre, et cela, Rick était bien placé pour le savoir, lui qui était devenu une sorte de confident pour Jordan.

Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici mon bon vieux Rick ?

Boh, c'est Don Wei qui m'a appelé et m'a demandé de venir de toute urgence.

Il va sûrement encore te demander de coacher l'autre imbécile…

Jordan, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais tu devrais tout de même être un peu plus sympas envers Iyana

J'en ai pas en…

Mon dieux, Molly doit avoir honte de toi si elle t'entend si tu veux mon avis…

L'ancien pilote regarda le jeune tireur, il savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible et douloureuse, néanmoins, il le fallait. De toute façon il le pensait, jamais sa p'tite souris n'aurait toléré un tel comportement venant de Jordan.

Puis attirés par un grand raffut, ils se tournèrent tout deux vers l'entrée du hangar et virent que Stan et Koji, aidé par d'autres mécanos, remorquaient l'Arrow de Molly pour le remettre à sa place.

Hein, mais je ne vous avais pas encore appelé, comment avez-vous su ?

Oh, on a juste entendu un crash, et comme on était pas loin on a été voir ! répondit Stan

Tout le monde dans la salle de réunion !!

Tout le monde sursauta et fit face à la porte qui se trouvait dans le fond du hangar. Don Wei s'y tenait, affichant une mine grave.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils avant d'aller rejoindre le manager de l'équipe.

Une fois dans la pièce tout le monde prit place, un lourd silence s'installa, visiblement Don Wei allait mal, et s'apprêtait à leur annoncer quelque chose de grave. C'est au moment où ce dernier prit enfin sa respiration qu'une véritable furie pénétra dans la pièce, furie qui évita soigneusement le regard assassin de Jordan.

Veuillez excuser mon retard, des affaires à régler avec une camarade.

Asseyez-vous…

La voix de Don Wei trancha l'air et Iyana n'osa pas se le faire répéter deux fois, elle s'assit aussitôt à la dernière place vacante, c'est-à-dire à coté du tireur d'élite, qui lui tira vivement son siège vers Rick, ne supportant pas le moins du monde que cette étrangère le colle.

Jordan, cessez vos manières ! Je veux que vous synchronisiez avec Iyana.

HORS DE QUESTION !

Jordan, nous allons avoir une course importante à disputer, alors je vous en prie ! Cessez d'être aussi associable !

Une course importante ? On n'arrête pas d'en avoir, que je sache mon attitude avec Iyana n'a jamais posé problème…

Pour cette course cela sera différent…

Et en quoi ?!

Nous retournons sur Oban… Il y a apparemment eut un problème avec le nouvel avatar, et toutes les équipes sont appelées à se présenter. Avec la menace que représentent les Crogs, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous défiler, j'attends de vous une attitude irréprochable monsieur Wei !

Jordan baissa la tête, l'idée de participer de nouveau à cette course sans Molly le dépitait sérieusement. Il tourna la tête vers Iyana, mais ne put se retenir d'afficher une moue de dégoût. Il se leva, s'excusa près des autres, et sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un seul mot. Rick prit alors la parole.

A quoi cela servirait-il ? Avec Jordan dans un tel état et une pilote à peine compétente, nous n'avons aucunes chances…

Comment sa _**à peine compétente**_ ?! s'emporta Iyana.

Tu es loin d'avoir le charisme de Molly ! Tu n'as aucun style propre et en deux semaines à peine t'as déjà démoli quatre stars racers !

Et alors ?! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de piloter ces engins moi !

Comme l'indique son nom : Arrow 3, Molly n'a sérieusement endommagé que deux vaisseaux, l'Arrow 3 est à peine égratigné ! Du moins il l'était jusqu'à ce que tu mettes tes mains autour… Constata Koji.

… J'essayerais de faire de mon mieux.

Sa suffit ! Allez vous reposer, on décolle dans trois jours, le vaisseau de Oban décolle à l'aube, Iyana, t'as pas intérêt à être en retard… Coupa Don Wei, avant de prendre la porte, tout comme l'avait fait Jordan quelques instants auparavant.

Nos amis rentrèrent donc chez eux, pour prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil et se préparer pour le grand départ.

"d"


	3. Chapter 3

_J_e _T_e _R_e_**t**_r_**o**_u_**v**_e_**r**_a_**i**_s…

_B_o_**n**_R_**e**_t_**o**_u_**r**_s_**u**_r_ A_r_**o**_u_**a**_s

Les trois jours étaient passés à une vitesse hallucinante. Jordan passait son temps à s'entraîner au tir sur des cibles mouvantes, bien qu'il n'en eût franchement pas besoin. Stan et Koji, aidés d'une dizaines de mécanos avaient construit un tout nouveau star racers que l'équipe nomma l'Ornie 1, le design était entièrement différent de L'Arrow, à la demande de Jordan. Don Wei ne tenait plus en place, trop nerveux à cause du départ imminent vers la planète des qualifications, Rick s'était endormi dans la remorque d'un des stars racers, qui n'était autre que l'Arrow 3. La quasi-totalité de l'équipe avait demandé à ce qu'il soit avec, de sorte à ce que l'esprit de Molly soit avec eux d'une certaine façon. Quand à Iyana, elle examinait l'Ornie sous toutes les soudures pour mieux synchroniser avec.

La nuit passa, et l'aube se montra, c'est alors qu'apparut dans le ciel un énorme vaisseau qui s'ouvrit pour laisser tomber sur l'équipe une colonne de lumière jaunâtre.

Arrivé sur place, Jordan sortit du vaisseau et constata avec surprise qu'ils avaient atterrit sur Arouas, il alla immédiatement en prévenir Don Wei.

Monsieur ! Nous sommes sur Arouas !!

Vraiment ? Fort bien, cela nous arrange, nous connaissons plus où moins cette planète !

Ils sortirent tous dehors, voir le temps qu'il faisait et voyant qu'il faisait relativement bon, Jordan demanda la permission d'aller faire un tour.

Il se rendit dans le stade, qui lui rappela bien des souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. Il était presque perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'une main étrange, ou plutôt dirais-je une patte, sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il se retourna avant de reculer vivement, effrayé sous le choc de voir une grosse créature à l'air agressif. Une créature qui était non sans lui rappeler le scarabée du prince.

Hey, salut Jordan, ça faisait un bail, comment ça va ? demanda ce dernier en sautant de son perchoir.

On fait aller, et toi ?

Bof, Je commençais à m'ennuyer un peu, je suis content de pouvoir participer de nouveau à cette course.

Ouai, moi aussi.

Alors t'as une nouvelle coéquipière.

Non, une nouvelle pilote, qui est loin, très loin d'avoir le talent de ma partenaire.

Euh, ta partenaire ? Ce n'est pas la pilote ?

Aikka était quelque peu perdu et ne comprenait pas trop ce que Jordan voulait dire. En même temps, le tireur n'était pas du tout facile à comprendre lorsqu'il parlait de Iyana.

La pilote c'est Iyana… Ma partenaire est morte elle…

Ah je vois… Excuses moi, je dois y aller, mon maître d'arme m'attend, on se revoit tantôt !

Ouai bye ! Et ne te perds pas en chemin !!

Toi non plus !

Chui pas nul et ignare moi !

Ca, sa reste à voir !

Et c'est sur cette série de pique que les deux amis se séparèrent.

"

Iyana quand à elle avait décidé d'aller se balader un peu dans les champs de ruines. Elle marchait ainsi depuis un bon quart d'heure quand elle arriva devant l'entrée d'un grand temple, en ruine cela va sans dire. Elle entra donc, pour visiter un peu l'intérieur. Les murs internes étaient en bien meilleur état que les murs externe. De surcroît ils étaient décorés de fresque, gravures ou tableau en tout genre, ce qui laisser à penser que quelqu'un avait jadis habité ici. A voir l'état du temple, ceux qui l'habitaient devaient avoir été chassés par la force.

Elle sortit, se décidant de rentrer. Elle resta plantée la deux minutes avant de se taper le front.

C'est par où que je suis venue ici encore… Merde, Don Wei va me tuer…

Soudain une branche craqua non loin d'elle, Iyana se retourna aussitôt cherchant des yeux ce qui avait produit ce bruit, mais elle ne voyait que des ruines à perte de vue.

Que cherches tu en ces ruines désolées ?

La jeune fille se figea de peur, puis se retourna lentement, très lentement avant de se retrouver face à une très belle femme qui devait sûrement être âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était grande, avait de long cheveux rouges et noir, des yeux également rouges, sa peau était de couleur bleuâtre et son visage parsemé de tatouages. Sur sa tête reposait un diadème qui brillait de mille feux. Elle avait trois simples bracelets rouges à un poignet et un autre plus complexe et en argent à l'autre poignet. Elle portait un corset mauve aux motifs dorés, une longue jupe bleu gentiane, des jambières noires qui retombaient sur des souliers assez étranges.

Qu… Qui êtes-vous ?! Que me voulez vous ??

Moi ? Je suis la pilote de l'équipe Mecroïders ! Et princesse du peuple Méandronien. Quand a ce que je vous veux, rien du tout ! Je me baladais juste ici par hasard, j'en ai encore le droit que je sache. Quand je vous ai vu, j'ai juste voulu faire connaissance, rien de méchant.

Ah…

Hey, je me suis présentée, à votre tour.

Iyana, pilote de l'équipe terrienne.

Bienvenue sur Arouas et bonne chance, méfiez vous des Crogs, ce sont des créatures vicieuses.

La princesse commença à s'éloigner lors ce que Iyana l'interpella de nouveau.

Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom princesse !

Anthrya !

Vous savez par où on sort d'ici ?

Bien sur, suis-moi !

Iyana courut donc rejoindre la Méandroniènne qui l'aida à sortir de ce labyrinthe de ruines.

Une fois de retour devant le module terrien, Iyana remercia vivement la pilote adverse de l'avoir si gentiment aidée, puis voyant son ami pilote approcher, elle déglutit légèrement. Par curiosité de voir ce qui allait suivre, la princesse, elle, ne bougea pas.

Jordan s'avança donc vers Iyana, s'apprêtant à la sermonner, mais quand il regarda Anthrya, un tatouage attira son attention… Une étoile… sur la joue gauche…

Tu… Tu es…

"d"


End file.
